


[Handmade] Moriarty Tie

by WTF GBActors 2021 (WTF_GBActors)



Series: Челлендж команды Бритактеров WTF-2021 [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Apple - Freeform, Beadweaving, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Handmade, Single work, Tie Kink, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29380308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_GBActors/pseuds/WTF%20GBActors%202021
Summary: Хэндмейд из бисера. Галстук, Мориарти, Яблоко.Handmade from beads. Tie, Moriarty, Apple.
Series: Челлендж команды Бритактеров WTF-2021 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175786
Kudos: 27
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021, Челлендж команды Бритактеров WTF-2021





	[Handmade] Moriarty Tie

  
  
  
  



End file.
